


Ten is where the heart heals

by IllyasJames



Series: up for the count [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: There isn't much normal about odd, but leave it to Yuuri, Victor and Yuri to get odd to feel like normal. Family dinners are were you learn most about yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of my 365FF challenge.
> 
> Part four of the series and this is where I'll leave it for now.

The table is nicely set, not overly formal, but definitely not haphazardly either. Just nice and decent. Lilia gives Yuri a quick nod of approval, so Yuuri guesses it was him who set it. Victor looks at it and smiles. He quickly squeezes Yuuri's hand, something he usually does to reassure him when he is nervous. As he is no longer nervous after the conversation he had with Lilia in the kitchen Yuuri concludes Victor himself must be a bit nervous then. This thought makes him cuddle up to Victor's arm for a moment before they are pointed to there places on the table. The plates with Zakuski are looking to be a treat, knowing this is only an appetizer for the main course. 

Yuuri looks at Victor for a moment, technically he's still on a diet to maintain his weight as the season is still in full swing. But Victor nods and mouths something a bit unfit for a situation like this, so while blushing Yuuri decides to enjoy the food. Yuri who sit's across the table from them just looks at victor with a grossed out disapproving face. Lilia spots it and looks a bit annoyed.

"Yuri do not pull a face like that, it is not suiting." Yuri immediately removes the frown and nods at Lilia. She then turns to Yuuri and Victor.

"Yuuri as you are our guest tonight, you may pick first what you want." Victor looks at her. "What about me, I'm a guest too." Lilia gets a stern look.  
"No Victor, You are family and as such will have to wait in order to eat." She motions Yuuri to pick and ignores Victors pout as only a person with year of experience can do. 

Soon Yuuri's plate shows a little bit of everything put on it. He blushes when he sees the looks of amazement on Lilia's and Yakov's faces. Yuuri on the other side of the table just grins at him. 

"For somebody that gains weight fast, it seems you are not holding back. Piggy." Before either Lilia or Victor can say anything about Yuri's comment, Yuuri shakes his head.   
"There is so much to try and I want to learn everything. I just have to train harder to get it all off before the Four Continents. But I know I can, so there is that."

There is a thud sound that makes both Yakov and Lilia blink, but none of the other three at the table respond so they let it be. After Yuuri is done picking, Yuri as the youngest starts piling things on his plate. He only stops from putting all of the things he knows Victor likes on his plate, when he intercepts a look from Lilia. He even puts some things back, mumbling about needing to leave room for the main. Victor quickly sweeps in and takes the remaining things he really likes and ads a few of the other things too just for good measure. He looks at Yuri when he remarks that he can get a good workout after dinner anyway. 

A second thud is heard, again no response from the other three at the table when Lilia and Yakov look at each other. Yakov mouths that it could be the pets making it, he quickly goes over to the other room but finds Makkachin and Yuri's cat sound asleep in front of the sofa. It doesn't look like they are the source of the sound after all. He goes back and gives Lilia a quick 'nope' before sitting down and starting to eat. Soon all the plates are cleaned, even though some of Yuuri's food seemed to have found there way to Victor's plate first. There are apparently some things really not to his liking.

Yakov and Lilia stand up clear the table with Yuri's help and set out to get the main course. Yuri comes back first with a small pot, it appears to contain a soup. He puts it on the table and then very quickly fills up the glass that was placed next to their plates. Yuuri had thought they were for something to drink. Once he did that he takes the pot back to the Kitchen. Victor smiles at him.

"Seems they are really pulling the punches here. I've heard from other's that when they brought home partners or fiances their parents would do something like this." Victor looks a bit shy at the table. "Never thought I would be able to offer my significant other such an experience." He blushes. "I'm actually happy that Lilia and Yakov have been my legal Guardians when I grew up. I can get used to feeling like this." Yuuri is so happy that, this clearly is something that brings Victor joy in a way Yuuri could never,he pulls the Russian in for a kiss. 

"Oh for crying out loud, it's soup. No need to get all sappy over." Yuri drops himself back in his chair. Victor just looks at him for a moment.  
"You know for somebody who has found his Agape, you still have a long way to go. There is no harm in enjoying somebodies affection less cruelly." 

Yuri blushes and at the same moment that Yakov comes in with a large dish there is a third thud heard. Lilia looks at the table for a moment before there is a stern look on her face. They put the dishes on the table and soon all plates are filled with thick Stroganoff and various vegetables on the side. 

They eat in relative silence, til Lilia decides to ask something of Victor.   
"After hearing of the Banquet, I can understand why you gave the Eros routine to your Yuri, but why may I ask did you give a routine like Agape to Yuuri?"   
Three pair of ears perk up waiting for Victor's answer, he had not said anything about it before, at least not clear-cut that is. Victor sighs, he had been warned that family dinners meant people wanting to know the inside of your head. He quickly gives Yuuri's hand a squeeze.

"Oh well, it is about time I answer this. Although in all honesty I was planning till after Worlds. Yuri got to skate Agape because I saw his potential, his desire and I knew that if I didn't give him a routine that would force him to skate from the heart. He ran the potential to end up with one colder than even mine has been for years." He gives Yuuri a long adoring smile. "I did not want that to happen to him. It is not a healthy place to be." 

The silence in the room is deafening but is soon broken by Yuri making a gag sound at the same time there is a fourth thud to be heard. Lilia turns to Yuri a very angry look on her face.

"Yuri Plisetsky. Stop kicking Victor under the table when ever you feel embarrassed. I know you are still a bit at odds but I would like it if you do accept him as a brother." Yuri bites his lip and lets his head drop a bit. Victor just looks at Lilia in amazement. "Uhm Lilia..."

Yuuri stops him by sticking up his hand for a moment, as if he's in a class, before pulling it back in. His eyes stare at the table and his cheeks are flushed red.   
"Actually it's not Victor's leg Yuuri has been kicking."

This comment makes Yuri lean sideways so that he can take a good look under the table. He comes back up apologizing profusely to Yuuri about hurting him. Yuuri brushes it off, saying his legs are tougher than a few kicks. Yuri then nods shifts his chair to his left and doesn't even hide the next kick. Victor lets out a yelp. Yuuri grabs Victor's hand before he can do anything else, but it is Lilia that stops Victor from retaliating. She points out that she does not allow fighting at her table or any where else in her house. Yuuri giggles, and after Yakov asking him why, he honestly states that Lilia just reminded him of how his mother used to scold him and his sister when they were at each other growing up. This brings a blush to Lilia's face. Yuri looks at Yuuri for a moment, remembering that Yuuri's sister is 7 years older than her brother, so it is normal sibling behavior.

"i still think there is a bit odd about you, for liking that idiot enough to accept his marriage proposal." Yuri sneers only to be met with a beaming Victor and a deeply blushing Victor. "He didn't accept my marriage proposal as it was him to make it. Although he made it in a very Japanese fashion. Asking me to take care of him till he retired. How could I not tell him yes in a similar fashion." Victor smiles at Yuuri who is managing to get even a deeper shade of red, he then lifts Yuuri's right hand to kiss the ring. "I had only just the day before asked his parents if they would object to me proposing their son after the GPF, so I truly could not be happier." 

Lilia places a hand on her heart and sighs. She smiles softly in a way that none but Yakov ever saw before, not that any but Yakov even notice. He then turns to Victor. 

"I can understand it then that you got the rings, but as you asked permission for after the Final, why decide to do it instead before the Short program?" 

At this Yuuri bows down so low and so red in his face even his neck is colored up, Victor bites his bottom lip and blushes. 

"Well...uhm... the truth is. I didn't buy the rings. Yuuri did. He is the one that put mine on first, so... uhm... yeah." 

For a moment all three Russians stare at Victor in various stages of shock and amusement on their faces. Soon Lilia decides to bury her face in her napkin, either to hide her laugh or her tears. Yakov just sighs and mumbles that once the press in Russia finds out, he'll have so much work to do. Yuuri on the other hand starts laughing.

"Oh Yuuri. You really are an amazing person. And I doubt you even know what you did. Probably didn't even realized what you did till Victor announced the engagement at the restaurant." The boy clutches his stomach and bends over the table, not even trying to stop himself from laughing. 

Yuuri looks at them all in utter bewilderment. What in his actions warrant such reactions. He looks at Victor who is blushing quite deeply.

"Victor? What did I do wrong? I know Russia and japan have different traditions but I knew what I was doing, well mostly, when I bought the rings." Victor smiles at him softly and plants a kiss on the young man's lips. 

"Well Yuri, in Russia it is tradition that," he pauses for a moment, "that when a couple plan to get married. They buy the rings together, but when a couple is of opposite genders It is the man that pays for them, as gift to his bride. It is also common for the man or the oldest of the couple to initiate the exchange." At this Victor blushes deeply but gives him a loving smile to melt at. Because of this it takes Yuuri a moment to realize exactly what he was just told. 

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

"Well," Yakov breaks the tension, "this just means that we will probably have to have the traditional kidnapping of the bride with Victor. Pity as we were all looking forward in making you pay dearly for the boy." Lilia nods, then turns to Yuuri.

"That said dear, I know he said you'd get married once you get gold. Seeing the nationals didn't really count, and you are a strong candidate at the Four Continents, I will need your mother's phone number. As I know this boy well enough that his plan is to drag you off to a minister somewhere and just have the papers done. The least me and Yakov can do is arrange for a decent ceremony." Yakov nods.

"As it is also tradition that the family of the 'bride' pays for it. This will be our honor." 

At this Victor's eyes well up and he has to pardon himself from the table. Leaving the other Russians looking a bit amazed. Yuuri quickly excuses himself to go after Victor. He find him in the living room, in front of the sofa, petting Makkachin. He looks up when he hears Yuuri enter.

"A family, Yuuri. I really have one."

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zakuski


End file.
